


B-Listers Can Still Get The Best Prizes

by TheLadyStrange



Series: One Day and a Big Surprise [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Ant-Man (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, considering writing a sequel, maybe? - Freeform, not sure when i'll get to it, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/pseuds/TheLadyStrange
Summary: Maybe some days Scott had lamented about being a lesser known B-List hero, but not today.





	B-Listers Can Still Get The Best Prizes

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-read.

Scott wasn’t the most powerful hero out there, and to be honest he didn’t mind being a B-list hero. Cassie sure didn’t mind, her Dad was a hero and that was that. But it also meant that normally he only made it after the battle was over, or nearly so, and was just there to help with clean up.

Today however, was a completely different story. Today he had arrived at chaos and was just in time to watch a fellow hero, didn’t know the name off the top of his head, get slammed by the...uh... _thing_ and get thrown into a building. Well, more like through the wall of the building; but that wasn’t important. What was important was making sure the guy was okay, not all of the heavy hitters could walk away from hits like that.

Anyways, today Scott was going to be a real hero in front of all the other heroes. He kept an eye on the t _hing_ and made his way to the hole in the building’s brick face and then into it to find out where the guy had gone and if he was okay. He looked around in the dim lighting, the electricity must have been knocked out or something.

“Hey! Are you okay in there? Uh, guy-with-the-red-cape-I-don’t-know-but-definitely-isn’t-Thor are you okay in here?”

“Issa clk.” The soft muddled response had him turning his attention to a heap that he had thought just bricks at first glance. Nope, that was definitely a person over there. Scott scurried over and finally pulled an unused glow stick from his pocket. The pale blue light fell on his fellow hero’s face, his incredibly gorgeous fellow hero despite the blood trickling from his brow and down one beautiful cheekbone. Scott found himself staring into the half open eyes that seemed far to knowing and snapped himself back to attention. His hands darting forward to assess where the other man was injured.

The glow stick held firm between his teeth, he patted the thick robes and the man twitched and yelped in pain.

“Hey, hey it's okay!” The glow stick fell at his surprise. A hand had grabbed at his head, somehow latching onto the flesh and bone and not the helmet he knew he still wore. And not in a million years would he have never guessed what happened next. The slender hand jerked his head forward and soft lips met his own in a kiss that had him falling for the man. Literally, as Scott fell forward and caught himself on the other man’s chest, hands splayed wide and feeling the strong heart pounding beneath. His own was much much louder. And when he was finally released to take a breath he looked into eyes completely alert and looking at Scott as though he had the answers to the universe in his eyes.

Abruptly he realized that both of the man’s hands were cradling his skull, but the thought swiftly left as their lips met again. Scott moaned, the sound nearly a whimper at the pure passion in this second kiss. Hardly aware that they were moving until there was a solid surface under his shoulders countered by the hot weight of the other man above him. This time when they parted the lips moved to press delicate kisses below his ear between hot breaths upon his skin.

“We’ll talk after.”

“Wha?” But the other man was already on the move and now stood at the great hole in the wall, light shimmering off the deep black hair streaked with silver and giving him a golden aurora of light. And then he was gone and Scott could finally hear the battle raging.  

 

Scott propped himself up on his elbows, a grin on his face, and could not wait for this fight to be over.


End file.
